


Slow Hand

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky needs to learn to slow down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Hand

Ricky never would've pegged him for it, since JC comes across as hyper so much of the time, but in bed? It's all slow, slow, slower. Especially kissing. JC kisses like his life depends on it, all his attention focused solely on that. His mouth is warm, and sweet; it's like licking at drops of honey or streaks of sunshine, a slow-motion chase Ricky never wants to end.

It's even better when JC pins him to the bed, hands holding his wrists in place -- so strong for such a skinny guy -- and moves his mouth over Ricky's skin like he's mapping him. Brush of lips across the line of Ricky's jaw; a hint of tongue tasting the spot behind his ear that always makes him shiver. Wet, warm, open-mouthed kisses in an invisible line up and down Ricky's throat. By the time JC gets to his mouth, Ricky's waiting, holding his breath, so ready for it. JC takes his time there, too. Little sips at his mouth, like he's feeding, flicking his tongue lightly against Ricky's lips. There's a pause, then JC presses harder, tongue teasing past Ricky's lips, into his mouth.

Ricky flips them over then, holds JC down against the bed and takes his mouth. Enough teasing, enough slowness. Inside is warm and soft, and JC's lower lip was made for biting, for sucking. Ricky licks around the inside, tasting sweet and bitter, probably from coffee earlier. He takes and takes, and it's like what drinking and pot used to do for him; makes him so high, makes him feel so good, like he can do anything.

JC grunts when Ricky bites a little too hard, and he licks at JC's lip again in apology, shivering when JC pulls his arms free to run his hands up and down Ricky's back. "Slow down, cat. We got all night."

Slow. Ricky nods, mumbles something that gets lost when JC pulls him closer, kissing him deeply, swallowing the words down. Slowing him down.

~fin~


End file.
